The Star
by Earthia
Summary: Just a happily ever after for Rose and Scorpius, with a few Weasleys and Malfoys thrown in, and family traditions too! Touching on Mutliple Characters.


Well life's a dousy, it can send you to some pretty crazy places and take you on some wild rides, but in the end it comes back to the people you spend it with, no matter the day or the occasion, its what you keep with you forever.

Rose was the first Weasley to ever have been invited to the Manor…or to come willingly, but it was here that she had just spent the week. They'd just graduated from Hogwarts, and after much debate and bribery by Scorpius, she had been whisked away to spend a delightful week with him at the Manor, stress free. Sighing, she ran her hand down the ornate marble railing that led from the hall down the stairs to the solarium. The room had left Rose in awe when she had first come here several years ago, and even now it had not lost it's ethereal beauty, and staring up through the immaculate glass dome she looked up at the stars and sighed. Walking to the center of the room, she held out her hands as if to dance and began to waltz around the room, humming her own little tune…a seemingly lost lullaby.

She failed to notice the graceful figure that came into the room, nor did she seem to comprehend their proximity, until at last she was finished dancing and after curtseying to her invisible partner, clapping resounded through the room. Her large brown eyes widened as she looked for the source of the clapping and her eyes beheld Narcissa Malfoy.

She had barely spoken two words to the imperial woman, let alone BE alone in her presence. Blushing considerably, and trying to find something to say, she was surprised by the lady yet again.

Her voice was smooth and elegant, as was her entire manner, each word said with meaning, "Very well done," her eyes displaying that her words rung true, "You would make an excellent partner…for any young man," she finished with a knowing smile.

And while Rose and Scorpius had never announced it, they were truly in love, but alas it seemed that every time things seemed right to announce it, something always came up and so to the world they were the best of friends.

Finally finding the ability to speak, which was far be it from something she lacked, "Thank you very much, Mrs. Malfoy."

"They are beautiful, are they not?" smiling and then looking up at the stars with a smile, "My family," her smiling seeming to dissipate just a bit, "We have been named after them for generations, since the very first Black was found by Salzaar Slytherin to be a follower of Hogwarts," she finished staring up again into the black abyss of the starry sky. Turning her dark grey eyes back to Rose, she smiled, "Have you ever heard that story, child, of when the Founders found our families?"

Rose shook her head, some of her dark red curls falling in her face, which she quickly brushed back with her hand.

Walking about the room, she began her voice like an echo through time, that seemed to take Rose away, "Much can not be said for how they found us, each family, but it is my belief that they did not wish solitude on their children. In fact as ironic as it might seem, it was Salzaar Slytherin's son, the first Malfoy, a half blood himself set out with the help of his brethren to find others like themselves. So he and the Perevells set out to find any other wizrads. Sadly only he and the youngest returned but with the Blacks, the Potters, Zabinis, Weasleys, Prewetts, Princes and another family the Eoghans…though not much can be said for them," looking at her in a cryptic manner, "it is believed by many that they died out…though some have speculated as to other endings, but that it neither here nor there." Smiling she continued, "Godric Gryffindor, like the others took great care in the education and treatment of the their newest members, and even ended up marrying one of the Eoghans sisters, though again no children were ever noted. It was he that gave us the tradition of the naming our children after the stars. He said that so we 'might always find a light in our darkest night I give to you a star from the heavens to wear at your heart.'" And then holding up her hand a long silver chain appeared from which dangled a beautiful star, and it shown in different directions casting off light as if it were a beacon looking for it's partner.

Rose stepped closer to Narcissa reaching out to touch the the beautiful creation. "It's amazing," she whispered as the light seemed to wrap around her outreached hand.

"Yes it is," and then looking into the star's light, "Ironic that I should be giving it to two children of Black blood, one descended of Godric's favored and another of Salzaar's," rolling her eyes at the thought.

Rose looked at Narcissa quizzically, "Two Blacks?" one fine red eyebrow arched upon her brow.

Again her secretive smile played upon her lips, "Rose, I would suggest that you learn family history. I believe it is most imperative that you should learn from the mistakes of all your forefathers before you repeat them…but your Grandfather Arthur Weasley's mother was Cedrella Black, she was a cousin of mine."

"But Scorpius and I can't be related," she practically demanded, "What about if I have children with him?" turning a bright shade of red that would have done her family proud.

"Dear calm down," Narcissa said her disdain for such outburst evident, "I am sure that your Potter cousins are quite fine physically and mentally…for the most part I hear," this causing Rose to glare and about to demand another answer before she was silenced by Narcissa again, "Obviously they too need to learn their family history, so you may invite you Uncle to come and visit me as well, if he should like to know of his Grandmother Dorea Black Potter, the invitation is open."

Again she held up the star, and looking into its light, "I do believe that it likes you."

"How can you tell," Rose asked breathlessly.

"I have never seen it shine so bright, not in all the years since my Uncle Alphad gave it to me when I was a girl," she answered in a reminiscent tone, "He told me to give it to the darkened one and for a long time I believe that was my son, until Scorpius was born and many shunned him," and then her dark grey eyes shifted to Rose's brown ones, "You are the star for my grandson, for I feel that it not been for you, he may have fallen into the dregs that one held sway over our family." And then reaching forward she undid the clasp and placed the necklace around Rose's neck, "I want you to have it, and one day you too will know who to give it to, even if they are just a keeper for a little while."

Rose reached up and tentatively touched the star, its very presence seemed to warm her soul.

"Grandmother?" Scorpius asked walking into view of the two women. Rose's face lit up at the sight of him and the star shone even brighter, as the object of her affections came closer. And when he looked past his grandmother and saw Rose, his own dark grey eyes seemed to light up and his smile seemed to double, his voice filled with warmth, "Rose," and seeing the precious family heirloom hanging from about her neck his face became puzzled.

"Consider it an early gift," Narcissa said smiling at the two of them, "I must be off now." And with that she gracefully glided out of the room leaving the two standing in the center.

"Do you like it?" Scorpius asked, reaching out to gently brushing his fingers over the star, looking into her eyes lovingly, as his hand continued and brushed her hair behind her shoulder and continued up her neck to cup her cheek.

Rose sighed contently, smiling serenely as she leant into his hand, "Yes," she nearly whispered her brown eyes reflecting back their love.

Smiling with true joy Scorpius reached out his other hand to hers and asked in a mockingly regal tone, "May I have the honor of this dance?" now holding his arms out awaiting her response.

And as she stepped into his awaiting embrace and before they could float away to their own little tune, she whispered in his ear, "You may have every dance, always."

Whisking her away onto the floor they danced for hours it seemed, as time holds no sway over love, especially not true love, and when they came to a slow stop, he tenderly leant in to kiss her softy, and she returned the kiss.

Each forever knowing how empty their worlds would be without the other, a dark night sky without stars.

* * *

Lily had come to the Manor to visit with Rose, when her weeks vacation had turned into a summer…much to her father, Ron's disapproval, but that hadn't even placed the slightest dent in the newly conjured plan. And while Rose greatly enjoyed Lily's company, as did Scorpius, there were times when the couple just needed to be alone, which oft more times than not left Lily wandering the Manor. She had deftly avoided Narcissa, and though Astoria was quite nice, she too had been avoided. Draco was easily enough to avoid because if he wasn't with Astoria, he was holed up in his office.

Leaving Lily, to her own devices of exploration…and the Manor seemed infinite as she wandering through multiple stairways and doorways, halls and magnificent rooms…until finally she was utterly and completely lost…sure she knew she was on the fourth floor but where she had no clue.

And that's when she froze, like a deer in the head lights, there not ten feet before….was someone, back turned and obviously hadn't notice her yet. While her mind had been processing means of escape, which was truly her brothers' gift, the man had turned around. Judging from his appearance he had to be about Teddy's ago or maybe a year older, short wavy black hair flopped on his head, and grey eyes analyzed her.

Finally gaining the ability for speech she opened her mouth to begin some kind of explanation, when the calm and calculating face, crack a small smirk and he asked, "You lost?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, and blowing her bangs out of her face, she nodded her, and smiling, embarrassed, "I have no clue how I got here. One minute I left Rose and Scorp snogging, wandered and bit and suddenly I am lost in Malfoy Manor," she finished exasperated.

Smirking again at her dilemma, "Well then let me be of service, I happen to be an expert at getting myself unlost…it also helps that I spent most of my childhood here," he added as an afterthought glancing around the imperial house.

Intrigued, since she knew Scorp was an only child, this must be one of his cousins…did he even have any cousins?

Immediately curious and lacking the any sense of suave, a very Weasley trait, she thrust out her hand, "I am Lily Potter," smiling and looking expectantly at him.

At first he seemed to just look at her hand, debating his response…if any, and then against whatever had held him back momentarily he reached forward, slipping his hand into hers, he replied, "Leo Thomas Black…I am Scorp's first cousin once removed," and then smirking as she was about to speak again, "I know who you are …Rose's cousin. She's all he talks about…all he ever has talked about since his first year…and Albus too occasionally, along with all your other cousins on occasion."

Looking down at their, still, joined hands, Lily blinked and then looked back at the man before her. He looked alarmingly like someone she had seen, a picture or something…furrowing her brow she looked up again into his laughing eyes, that seemed to twinkle with untold secrets and stories, she asked, "How are you Scorp's cousin?"

"His grandmother, Narcissa is my Aunt," he shrugged feeling he had divulged enough, and releasing her hand, "Here this is the way back to the main house," he said turning and beginning to walk away.

"Wait!" Lily exclaimed, "tell me the rest!" she demanded.

"And how do you know there's more?"

Lily fumed, her face turning a faint shade of pink, hands on her hips, "I may not be Rose Weasley or her mother, but I am Harry Potter's daughter, and I have that fraction of intelligence, and I did occasionally pick up a book….And I know that Narcissa Malfoy nee Black has only one nephew, my adopted brother Theodore Lupin, whom is engaged to my cousin Victorie!"

"Well then I guess you are wrong…since I am her second nephew," he said smirking and running a hand through his hair. Looking back though at her imploring eyes, he was struck, he had been coached his entire life to never reveal his past, glamour spells had protected him through his Hogwarts Years, and then he had traveled, living off family wealth. Few people knew his real identity, and here had already told the Potter girl his name and some family background. Sighing he shook his head, and when he looked back into those emerald green eyes, he knew he was lost…he wouldn't be able to lie to her and knew that her persistence would demand more answers.

"I am the nephew no one talks about, and even fewer know about," smirking, "I am the son of Bellatrix Black…my father is unknown, for as my Aunt Narcissa once told me…I simply showed up, a bundle on the front door step, an infant, days after the final battle. From there she raised me and McGonnagal watched over me during my Hogwarts' time…All she got when she found me, was a short note from Bellatrix with my name," he finished shrugging.

"Did you know Teddy when you were at Hogwarts?" she asked, eyes gleaming in obvious adoration of her adopted brother. But that wasn't the end of her questioning, "Oh what house were you in? I know most Blacks and Malfoys are in Slytherin, but my father's uncle," then pausing to think, "Your mother's cousin, Sirius Black was in Gryffindor, Teddy was in Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor for Scorpius too!…" smiling brilliantly and expectantly, and definitely a loyal Gryffindor member, "So what house were you in?"

"Gryffindor," he replied, only to have her shriek with delight, and he continued, "Yes I knew Teddy, no we didn't talk, no I didn't play for the house team, and secondly I was under a glamour spell as a distant Black relative."

And that was the beginning of the end for Leo Thomas Black, for in that moment all he could was smile silly at the lovely Lily Potter as she stared back at him smiling brilliantly up at him.

…………….

It had been decided, with exaggerated debate by all parties, that alas Christmas would be spent at the Burrow….. For all the families to attend.

Now when "all families" is said, it was not simply that all the boys and Ginny's families would march their respective arses to the Burrow if they knew what was good for them, but this "friendly familial" invitation was also extended to Scorpius Malfoy and family, along with of course Neville Longbottom's family (and Grandma Molly seeing as her and Neville were first cousins once removed, insisted every year that he come to any all events, knowing it was what her beloved cousin Alice would have wanted), and finally to the great shock of all who knew Grandma Molly, the invitation was extended to the Zabini's, seeing as how none other than James Potter was dating Lyra Zabini.

Now at first, there had been some hesitation…not necessarily from Lyra's family, whom it must be said that Lyra was dating James Sirius Potter infamous prank, far surpassing his namesake, his own marauders having out done themselves. So it was safe to say that Lyra had to be a little crazy to be dating James, and upon the invitation she had demanded her mother and father make their appearances with her, because she (and James if he knew what was good for him) had every intention of announcing their impending engagement to their families.

The hesitation had come from Scorpius Malfoy. It wasn't that he didn't love Rose enough to come, far be it from that, it was he was terrified of Ron Weasley, and it wasn't just Ron Weasley who he feared it was all of them. As it had happened as many things often do, he had gone from being Rose's friend to being Scorpius Malfoy of the infamous Marauders 3. Much to the constant aggravation of McGonagal who oft commented on the exponential growth the group seemed to have over the generations, springing from four boys to a cult. This was often in her exasperated rant when dealing with the aftermath of one of the infamous pranks. Those pranks that James had expertly planned, with the collective group of Weasleys, Potters, and Company.

He was terrified of her uncles and aunts, and her grandparents, and …and just everyone! His father mocked him, and while Draco had had a major turn around since his Hogwart's days, he still could not imagine his own son being afraid of the tomato, Ron Weasley. Really!

Draco also often mentioned that he most ardently believed that Rose took completely after her mother, because she was civil, polite, learned, and beautiful, as compared to her father.

But alas, Rose's patience only went so far. And so when Scorpius continued to put off his response, trying to ease into a 'no' Rose lost it. Her anger went through the roof, and it seemed as if Malfoy Manor shook with it as the yelling erupted from the lovely, civil, polite, learned young lady.

By the end of it, Scorpius was packed up and ready to go along with his parents and grandmother.

And things had gone well, very well. James and Lyra had announced their impending nuptials, Teddy and Victorie had announced there would be a new addition to the family, and Albus finally got the courage to ask Alice Longbottom to be his girlfriend. And Leo came as well, and while his charm may have seemed natural and graceful to everyone, it was easy to see that he thought no one shone as bright as Lily Potter.

Ron snorted, as Harry watched in horror as his precious little girl was swept away by none other than Leo Black. The little girl he had tucked in, and protected from her brothers' nasty pranks, who had always been his sweet little girl, dance with a Black!... but Sirius had been a Black and Teddy a Black too, just a different surname.

"It'll never get better you know," Ron shrugged as he too watched as Scorpius twirled Rose around the floor, her laughter ringing out, "the most you can do is know he's not an awful guy…but never let any of the women here that," Ron said turning and eyeing Harry hard, "Have to seem determined to hate 'em. Keeps the boy line."

Harry tried not to snort at Ron's death glare that he wore only for Scorpius when Rose, or any of the women weren't watching. And again he sighed, his father's best friend, his own godfather had been a Black, Sirius Black, and to say that he had been a good man was an understatement. The boy dancing with his daughter, reminded him of Sirius, of what he must have been when he was younger and not so scarred by war and loss. He'd give the boy a chance, for he was sure he had had his fair share of hard won victories in life due to his name.

Draco who was in actuality very drunk off fire whiskey, which had been induced by the elder Weasley Brothers for kicks, plopped down on the sofa next to Ron, with a brand new bottle of fire whiskey and three glasses. Pouring each a glass, he mumbled, "To the weddings…," and then smiling sardonically he mockingly added, "Who'd have thought?"

"Is that bugger gonna propose to my little girl?" Ron hissed, turning tomato red.

"Mother gave them the family rings," Draco scoffed, "The Malfoy ring she gave to Scorpius, and the Black family ring to Leo… he insists that Lily is the one."

Harry almost fell off his seat, as he clutched the chair and looked over at his daughter who seemed to glow as Leo danced with her.

Narcissa sat in silence watching the spectacle before her, the many dancing children in the sweet light cast by the floating candles and large fire. She was taken by surprise when Molly Weasley sat down beside her, and sighed as well, and looking at her she noticed her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"This is it isn't it," Narcissa asked looking at Molly and then down at her elegant but elderly hands and back.

"Yes," she sighed, "I do believe that this time is growing short," and sighing again she smiled joyfully at those gathered about, "But this Narcissa is everything that I have ever fought for, everything I will ever love quantified under this one roof this evening."

"I gave her the star," Narcissa said looking at Molly and then to Rose.

Laughing a little, she nodded her head, "Yes, so Arthur has told me. He saw it the moment Rose walked in with Scorpius, told me his mother use to talk about it all the time."

It was four years later on the 13th day before Halloween that Rose Malfoy went into labor with her first child, or so she thought. Lying there after 12 hours of painful labor she beheld two beautiful baby girls. Identical in every way, from their light red hair, the perfect color of strawberries, perfect alabaster skin, and when their perfect little eyes fluttered open for the first time they both had beautiful eyes.

The first, her eyes the color of the a summer's sky, they named Daphne. The second, her eyes a stormy grey that seemed to swirl they named Cedrella. It was seen through their lives that life truly had no boundaries, and they had their grandfathers wrapped around their little fingers the instant that they looked up at them. The two men who peered curiously over their own children's shoulders pushing the other relatives out of the way and leaning their tall frames to behold two little marvels, a perfect mix of each of their parents.


End file.
